


Saturday

by Tshaye



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Calum, First Time, Library Sex, M/M, Not Good, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Studying, Sub Calum, Top Michael Clifford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshaye/pseuds/Tshaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum just wants to study like every other Saturday, but Michael, the boy who always sits with him, has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if it sucks. I've never really wrote something like this. If you dont like boy sex, please leave. Not much happenes besides fingering and grinding.

Calums pov 

I was sitting in the back of the public library at a booth studying as i do every Saturday, when i heard a familiar voice ask, "can i sit here?" as he does every Staurday. I nod my head telling him 'yes' as i do every Saturday. 

Nothing was different about this particular Saturday to me, but I guess he was going to make a change when he told me his name and proceeded to start a conversation. 

"My name's Michael, my friends call me Mikey, but you can call me anything." He said. I looked up and saw he was sitting on my side instead of the opposite like normal, but i brushed it off due to his lame attempt at flirting.

"I think you mean anytime" i said, frowning. 

"Huh?"

I let out a sigh as i used my name to explain it to him. "In my case, i would say, my name is Calum. My friends call me Cal, but you can call me anytime."

"That's great! Can i get your number, then?" He said with a shit eating grin on his face. I noticed that he had scooted subconsciously closer to me in this already cramped booth, so i nonchalantly scooted as far from hin as i could. I gave him a quick once over before responding. 

"You can't just come up to me and ask for my number. What if I'm not even gay?" I challenged him while narrowing my eyebrows. 

"Well, do you like putting your wiener in a bun or do you like a wiener put in your buns, hun?" My mouth dropped open and his words. I went to tell him that the first part would fit for both gay and straight guys when a warm pair of lips landed on mine. 

I made a noise of surprise and it took me a while to figure out what was happening. When i did, i put my arms an his chest, and instead of pushing him away like we both thought i would, i pulled him closer.

His hands found my waist as mine found it way into his blond hair and he pulled me onto his lap to straddle him. 

When we found it difficult to breath, we both pulled away, him moving down to attack my neck. When the oxygen returned back to my head, i realized where i was and what i was doing. 

I let out moan when he started sucking on my sweet spot right behind my ear. I tilted my head to give him more room before noticing i was getting distracted. I pulled his head away from my neck. "W-we can't do this here." I said, panting slightly with a blush on my cheeks, as my brown eyes met his beautiful blue-green ones. 

"Why not?" He pouted.

"I highly think the library is the best place to do this." My right hand left his hair and started to softly trace the outside of his eye. I muttered softly, "beautiful."

"You think too much," he said back just as softly.  
"Yeah," i whispered, before my hand came to rest on his semi-blushing cheek and i pushed my lips to his to ignite a slow and passionate kiss.

I brought my hips up and slowly grinded down on him. He let out a moan that my mouth swallowed up, shoving my tongue into his mouth. 

As our tongues fought for dominance, i rolled my hips causing him to buck his up and groan. His hands made their way to my thighs, his thumbs rubbing against my inner thighs. I moaned quietly as one of his hands applied pressure to my very obvious bulge. He continued to rub it with me rocking my hips in to his hand. 

"Oh god!" I moaned. He smirked. 

"Does that feel good? I would love to wrap my mouth around it, but as you said, this is not the place." I let out a whine. "Beg for me and maybe ill give you a treat."

"P-please! Oh please!" I cried out softly, trying to move my hips to apply more pressure on both him and me. "Please, Mikey!" 

"Mm, the way you moan my name makes me want to come." He removed his had from my crotch, bringing it up to his mouth to put two fingers in his mouth. Once they were slick, he brought them back out as i watched, panting with fascination. He brought both his hands to my ass and carefully slid his hands into my underwear and i am suddenly greatful i wore black sweats today. His hands squeezed my cheecks, i rolled my hips, then he separated them and i felt a finger at my entrance. I tensed up and he leaned down to kiss me slowly, causing me to relax. 

The kiss distracted me from the finger rubbing circles along my rim, but when he started to shove it in, it did little help. When he was knuckle deep, he bit my lip and i moaned at the pleasuring feeling and he used that moment to shove his finger the rest of the way. I stopped kissing him to hid my face in his neck to quiet my noise of pain. 

I had read somewhere the waiting it out would be best, but i didnt want to wait. I rolled my hips, pushing my butt back against his finger. I bit his shoulder to stop the lpud whimper that was about to come out, subconsciously aware that i am in a library. 

"Just stay still and it won't hurt," Michael whispered soothingly in my ear. "Can you do that for me, Calum?"

I let out a small moan at the sound of my name in his lust filled voice. I nodded slowly and stayed were i was, trying to get used to the intrusion.  
To stop myself from getting restless, i started leaving little bit marks along his neck, occasionally stopping to suck and lick. 

"Shit." I felt his finger start to slowly move out before moving right back in. As he continued to do so, i could feel the pain slowly turning to pleasure. "I'm gonna put in another finger, yeah?"

I nodded and he pulled out his finger and when it came back in, i felt my hole stretching as two fingers made their way in. It was a pain trying not to make noise. After theu got all the way in, he started scissoring and pushing in and out, occasionally curling his fingers. I moaned at his name loud, when his fingers hit a certain spot. 

"You gotta keep quiet, Cal." He crashed his lips to mine as he rubbed against the spot again. I could feel the i was close, so o continued to rock my hips on him, hoping to get him there as well.  
"Mmm...Mi-Michael." I tried telling him.

"Shh, babe. Me too." He said. "Almost there."

He continuously hit that spot again, lifting his hips to meet my grinds.

"Ahh....ahh...Mikey!" I yelled his name as i came and was soon after followed by him. He carefully removed his fingers and whipped them on my sweats. 

I looked at him and he looked up at me. I don't know who started it, but the next thing i know, we are in a passionate kiss. This one isn't like the one before, it's not rushed or semi-frantic. It was slow and sweet and....loving. We pulled away and the shit eating grin was back on his face. 

"I was serious about wanting your number."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked


End file.
